


No Dogs Allowed Inside

by sunflow3rs



Series: Raised Crows [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (keyword kinda), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Are you people gonna start supporting KyouYama or what, Blood and Injury, Dancing, Future Fic, Kyoutani is into illegal fights or something, M/M, No Beta, Not a reference it's kinda based, Rare Pairings, References to Coyote Ugly (2000), Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, nose bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: “What if you throw your head back?” The dancer's voice was lower, afraid of disturbing the person that he hit, his fingers nervously playing at the end of his back.“What if you just get the fuck off here?”Or, Kyoutani meets Yamaguchi for the first time and not everything is flower power or whatever.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Yachi Hitoka, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, side;
Series: Raised Crows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	No Dogs Allowed Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii again. I'm now the KyouYama CEO, if you want to write about them you most talk to me so I can read it first, I'm sorry I don't make the rules. I'm just a person who is starving because the world don't feed them with the rarepair content they need. 
> 
> But _well_ ,, I've to say that english it's not my fist language and this it's not beta-reading cuz I'm afraid to ask someone to do it, heh, so I'm sorry if there's any sentence that just doesn't make sense. Please tell me if I'm inventing words here to know it too lol. Don't expect something WOW ok, it's kinda MEH.
> 
> If you like it, you can say something nice. If you don't, just let me tell you that I'm a sensitive bitch and I would cry if you say something mean. Now I'm kidding. Or maybe not,, Who know heh. 
> 
> Look, I'm in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sanflowuers) and this is my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/sanflowuers), if you want to talk with me or scream about rarepairs. I'm 24/7 crying cuz Yamaguchi,, Too much to handle.

Kyoutani didn't want to be there. He just wanted to go to his apartment, clean the dry blood that still was dirtying his skin below his nose and throw his fatigued body in his cold bed. Probably sleep for an eternity - _oh_ , if he could. He was tired, so fucking tired, and the last thing he wanted to do it was going to a stupid overcrowded bar with unnecessarily loud music and annoying drunk bastards. 

But of course, Oikawa had to give the awesome idea of going and celebrating the victory of the night with cheap beer and _nice_ company. Nice company, he said, just because they were going to the bar where his boyfriend worked. Kyoutani was going to refuse, to say goodbye at the end of the fight and walk directly to his house, but Iwaizumi caught him by his arm and convinced him to party all together.

“C’mon, Kyouta, it’s all on the loser today.” 

Oh, _yes_ , he was going to drink until he passed out if that meant that he was gonna pluck the fuck out of Yahaba. 

Yahaba swore, loudly and clearly enough to exclaim how dissatisfied he was with the situation, and that only made Kyoutani be more sure about how many beers he was going to ask for. Yahaba was the one who lost his fight of the night and as has been a habit, he had to pay for the drinks (Hanamaki was enjoying it too, thanking to the punch that Yahaba opponent through at the last minute, because he spend all his money trying to buy a gift to his girlfriend). 

However, in front of the big steel door below the bright orange neon light, Kyoutani thought twice that empty Yahaba’s wallet wasn’t really a necessity. But it was late for him to turn around above his toes and escape from the crowd. Especially when Matsukawa smiled at him, at that dangerous way, and pushed his back, forcing him to move his lazy ass to the bar. 

“First time here?” He asked, mumbling closer to Kyoutani's ear because the music was already high enough. The people who were just screaming at the line - mostly crying about the fact that they didn’t have to wait to enter because they knew the goalie - didn’t help it either. 

“Should I know it?” Kyoutani frowned, basically spitting his words, kinda in a bad mood. Matsukawa laughed and shared an amused look with Hanamaki, who was just next to them. Kyoutani recognized that it just meant trouble, he didn’t trust them, knowing for a fact that they were so fucking problematic. 

“I mean,” it was Hanamaki who talked this time, getting all Kyoutani attention. “Just say that it’s gonna surprise you then.”

Kyoutani half-closed his eyes, suspicious, walking into the bar with slow steps. As the music became higher and his vital space was getting smaller, Mad-Dog understood what his senpai were trying to say. Because it, whatever it meant to be, definitely surprise the fuck out of him. 

“What the fuck…?” He mumbled, his eyes nailed in the three persons that were dancing above the bar, moving along the rhythm of the song. There were two boys and one girl, who Kyoutani could recognize as Hanamaki’s girlfriend, Yachi - Kyoutani would never have thought of that innocent little girl wearing that tight jeans and cowboy hat. 

The other two were Suga, Oikawa’s boyfriend, and Hinata, a boy he didn’t know personally but had seen a million times. They were vibing, boots with heels jumping above small puddles of alcohol, vodka on their hands as they threw it up to the crowd. The public seemed like savage animals, hungry and with no self-control, trying to reach the dancers as if they were their favorite meal.

It was weird as fuck. What type of bar could allow this type of shit? It was a kinda strange performance that he didn’t understand? Fucking bullshit. 

But when Hinata and Suga walked all the way to the other side of the bar to help one of the waiters to get up on the counter, Kyoutani guessed that the bar was more interesting than he would have thought. Not the bar in fact, but the dance. Because the man that stood up and started dancing with his friends was unquestionably _interesting_.

Maybe it was his red tank top cut above his belly or maybe it was the dark jeans - the fucking tightest jeans Kyoutani has ever seen, black fake leather and ripped at the knees. Maybe it was his hair, long and wet, sticking to his forehead, or the way his hips moved in circles when Suga put his hand around his waist. Maybe… Maybe it was the freckles that filled his body for every single place that were in sight.

And when Yachi walked closer to him just to lend him her bottle, Kyoutani found out that he couldn’t take his eyes apart from the scene. Not when the dancer started drinking from the glass as if it was water and not, in fact, fucking pure vodka. He was smiling, his mouth opened, squinted as the liquor ran off his lips to his neck. 

The waiter was so fucking attractive, right there, wet and in his environment, enjoying the attention that he was receiving, knowing what his co-workers and him were doing. What was provoking. 

Oikawa noticed how Kyoutani’s eyes just couldn’t get off the dancers, and with a sideways smile he approached his kouhai, taking advantage of his hypnotized state to put an arm above the shorter shoulders. 

“See something you like?” Oikawa mumbled. Kyoutani jumped on his site when the biceps of his senpai touched the skin of his neck, and then he frowned, looking at the brunette as if he didn’t know what they were talking about. “Is new here.”

“What?” 

Oikawa’s eyes shined as he pointed to the boy that now was shaking his ass next to Hinata. The fake leather delineated every line of his body and Kyoutani had to watch to his senpai again to not be that oblivious - because he wasn’t fucking looking at his ass. 

“Freckles-kun,” Oikawa said, “he’s one of the babies here. Not a house recommendation.”

Kyoutani growled and had a look at the bar. The Freckles-kun guy was still there, now helping Yachi to jump to the floor because the girl saw her boyfriend between the crowd. He thought that the dancer was interesting, but he wasn’t in fact interested in him. There were two different concepts that Oikawa didn’t have to misunderstand. 

“I don’t fucking care,” Kyoutani yelled, then, pushing the arm of his senpai and decided to forget about the scene that he had just seen or the information that he absolutely didn’t need. Oikawa whistled, happy with his friend’s reaction, and that irritated Kyoutani a little more. “Where the fuck is the bathroom?”

It was Iwaizumi who pointed to the door that was across the bar. Kyoutani moved his head, thanking the help, and ignored Oikawa’s dirty jokes about hands jobs and more things that Kyoutani didn’t have to hear. Why the fuck he was friend with him? He still didn’t understand it. 

Ah, the _fights_. Yeah.

Kyoutani walked to the bathroom, elbowing and stepping into people whose complaints didn’t reach him. The song finished and the screams went lower, although the music was still as high as usual. He didn’t look back, but he supposed that the waiters got off the bar to _actually_ do their work. 

Thank god, there was nobody - beside a couple making out that went out immediately as they noticed Kyoutani - at the bath, so he took his time to make his headache disappear. He watched himself in the mirror and he remembered the principal motive for which he wanted to go to the bathroom: Clean the blood off his face. 

He bent down above the sink and opened the water. He cradled the cold liquor and drowned his face into it, passing his fingers all around his forehead and eyes to end up in his mouth. He repeated twice, cooling off and washing up the disaster that was his expression. That fucking snake got him bad this night. He swore, the next time he had to fight against Numai again, he would rip his soul off. 

Kyoutani grunted. Well, at least he didn’t lose. He wrinkled his nose, noticing the hint of pain, and he said to himself that the time of using the ‘Yahaba pays all the drinks’ card has arrived. 

He dried his hands passing them by his neck and shirt, looking at his reflection one more time before he walked to the exit. However, when his hand touched the knob, the door opened so fucking fast that Kyoutani couldn’t do anything except to eat the dirty half-rotten wood. 

“Oh _fuck_!”

Kyoutani stepped towards, his fingers going into his nose as he felt the blood running above his skin - fucking again. He shook his head then, his eyes glazing at the fucking person who fucking opened the fucking door with that fucking rush.

“Shit! I’m so sorry! _Oh my god_ ,” The man yelled, panicking as he ran closer to Kyoutani just to do as if he was going to help him, but not touching him along. “Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god._ I’m so so so sorry!”

The Freckles-kun guy that was dancing five minutes ago above the bar as if he was the snake that tempted Eve was now freaking out in front of Kyoutani’s eyes, not knowing what he could do, his body paralyzed because Kyoutani’s nose was bleeding too much. 

Kyoutani didn’t say anything, growling and walking to the sink to again wipe more blood off his front. He tried to ignore the waiter who was still flying around him. As he saw through the mirror, Freckles-kun’s hair was still wet and it looked kinda sticky - surely because of the alcohol. He was now searching for paper, saying “I’m sorry” non-stop, as his face became an ashamed and ridiculous big red light. 

“I didn’t expect that there was nobody here, I’m just so sorry! It's all my fault and now your nose is… Oh, my god, do you think your nose is broken? What should I do? Should I call an ambulance?” The Freckles-kun guy just couldn’t stop talking and Kyoutani had never been so close to having an aneurysm. He removed his hand from his face and the blood dripped into the sink, the pearl white now stained with dark red.

“Shut the fuck up,” Kyoutani requested not so nicely. The waiter jumped on his site closing his mouth with a zipper and throwing the key to the river. Kyoutani rolled up his eyes. That was a fucking joke. 

Freckles-kun handed him the paper and Kyoutani grabbed it by a slap. He tried to stop the hemorrhage, but as happened with the punch that Numai had given to him in the fight, he just couldn’t. 

“What if you throw your head back?” The dancer's voice was lower, afraid of disturbing the person that he hit, his fingers nervously playing at the end of his back. 

“What if you just get the fuck off here?” 

The freckles guy gasped. He literally gasped and Kyoutani thought that he didn’t have time for this. 

“You don’t have to be such an asshole,” The waiter now had his arms crossed and looked at Kyoutani through the mirror with his eyebrow frowned. “I’m trying to help here.”

“And you did it so fucking well,” Kyoutani growled, pointed to his nose, so pissed off with the waiter that minutes ago was _interesting_. Now… He was just annoying. “The fucking Teresa of Calcutta’s here.”

“Oh, c’mon! I said I’m sorry!” 

Kyoutani didn’t answer and Freckles-kun sighed, debating with himself if he should help the guy he punched or leave him alone with his bad temper. 

“Just let me help you!” The waiter insisted. Kyoutani turned around to see him. Now that they were face to face, there was no doubt that the dancer was _handsome_. Kyoutani already noticed it - how not? - but with the bluest light of the bath that shined all over the other’s face, Kyoutani could say that he was so fucking his type. 

Such a fucking lame that he was so bothering. 

“No,” he claimed. The waiter stepped on the floor as some kid that his parents didn’t take them to McDonald’s. 

“Oh, fuck you,” Freckles-kun grunted. Kyoutani raised an eyebrow. Just how many personalities this guy had? Because in less than fifteen minutes he just saw a million different looks across his face. 

However, the waiter was not gonna let him win at this. So he just entered Kyoutani's personal space to grab him by his wrist and walk with him to a toilet. Kyoutani, surprised enough by the strength where he was just being pushed, let the dancer take him whenever he wanted. 

“What the fuck…”

“Just shut up,” the freckles guy commanded, sitting Kyoutani in the cleanest toilet and grabbing more paper to stop the blood rain of his nose. 

Kyoutani, again, didn’t say anything. Not because he hadn’t things to say - what he fucking had -, but just because Freckles-kun was now between his legs with his fingers holding his chain and the nails pressed in his skin. He stank to vodka and cherries. 

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Freckles-kun asked, more to himself than to the injured one, his intense look concentrated on what he was doing. Just cleaning and searching for a way to block the hemorrhage. He decided that the best way was blocking it.

“I don’t kiss my fucking mom,” Kyoutani mumbled as he could, still with the freckles guy fingers pressing closer to his lips. The waiter rolled his eyes. 

“That explains a lot of things then,” he said, kinda joking. Kyoutani’s growl died at his throat. 

“Fucking weirdo…”

“I’m talking about that,” Freckles-kun pointed, making unnecessary pressure on the bridge of Kyoutani’s nose, as if he was just messing up with the man. “Fucking this, fucking that, fuck everything. Don’t you have anything else to say?”

Kyoutani’s hand went to the waiter’s wrist, the one that was hurting his nose a little, and made the other jump surprised. 

“Stop wasting my time or I’ll return your favor,” he threatened, pointing at his nose. The freckles guy sighed, smiling in the process, and he freed himself from his grip walking backwards. He finished his work there. 

“With no fuck in it, such a nice character development,” the waiter went to the sink and he started to clean his hands, eliminating the blood in it. Kyoutani got up off the toilet, winking his nose and noticing the two pieces of paper that Freckles-kun just left there. “Now did your mother teach you how to say thank you?”

Kyoutani watched him from behind. The same tight leather jeans that delineated his whole ass. At least it didn’t change. The waiter turned around and Kyoutani wished that he didn’t notice where he was looking. 

“I don’t say thank you to people who fucking broke my nose.”

Freckles-kun pouted, again as if he was any fucking child, when he heard the new variation of fuck shouted out Kyoutani’s mouth. 

“Okay, fair enough,” he said, raising his hand and declaring pace. “There’s one dude over there that’s buying drinks for everyone. You should befriend him. Just to calm down, you know.”

Oh, _Yahaba_ , the drinks. Kyoutani forgot about it. 

“I’ll think about it.”

Freckles-kun moved his head to the door, as if he was rethinking if he should or shouldn’t get out of this room, and then his eyes went to Kyoutani again, who wasn’t walking anywhere. 

“What?” Kyoutani asked and the waiter bited his lip. What… What was he trying to say to him? 

“Eh…” Freckles-kun started and Kyoutani straightened his back. No, no he can’t just be proposing something like that, right? They just met. Well, but what if…

“What the fuck do you want?”

Freckles-kun frowned again and then he pointed to the door. He was moody. Kyoutani liked it. As he liked Iwaizumi strength or Oikawa ambition or whatever, not in a romantic way. 

“Get the fuck out of here! I've been peeing myself since I got in!” The waiter yelled, his self-control not available, wanting that Kyoutani stopped occupying the bathroom. 

_Fuck_. That. Right. 

“And do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Asked Kyoutani, walking to the door but taking his time only to see if the freckles guy had more faces to show him. 

“Yes,” the waiter said, faking the biggest smile he could. “And they love me very much. Thank you and fuck off.”

Kyoutani was basically kicked out of the toilets, but he didn’t care. He blinked at the neon lights of the bar, almost forgetting where he was or what he was doing in the first place. The music was still loud, but he heard his friends scream-talk closer to the bar. He saw Yahaba and again, he remembered the drinks. Yeah, until he passed out.


End file.
